MinaSaku - Amantes
by LadySakurinha e.e
Summary: Gemidos incessantes não a deixavam dormir e isso estava a deixando frustrada. Mas o pai de seu melhor amigo estava disposto a mostrar que não era tão ruim assim ficar acordado. /Sinopse um lixo eu sei -' Mas leiam ;D A fic está melhor (eu acho -.-) Fic publicada no Nyah.


Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que Sakura estava hospedada na casa de praia aproveitando suas férias. Junto á ela estavam Naruto e sua namorada - agora nem tão tímida - Hinata e... Bom, o pecado em pessoa, mais conhecido como Minato.

Ele viera junto, porque só assim Hiashi e Kizashi iriam permitir que suas filhas saíssem debaixo de suas asas, pois ficariam seguras aos cuidados dele e suas virgindades também.

Pobrezinhos... Tão inocentes... Sonhadores.

Já se passava da meia-noite e os gemidos do quarto ao lado não paravam. A garota tinha um travesseiro fortemente apertado contra sua cabeça na falha tentativa de abafar os sons obscenos. Céus!-Pensou ao ouvir um urro masculino. E então silêncio.

Finalmente! Agora ela poderia descansar e quem sabe sumir com aquelas terríveis olheiras-

- Ah não... -Gemeu baixinho de frustração ao ouvir sua amiga voltar a gemer do outro lado da parede.

Demônios! Será que eles não se cansavam não?

Bufou, e jogando o travesseiro e o cobertor sabe-se lá onde, pulou da cama. Estava irritada demais para se importar com o maldito frio que fazia a noite na praia. Bufou mais uma vez ao sair porta a fora e bateu com o máximo de força que pôde se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois Minato devia estava no quarto de frente o seu.

Caminhou pelo estreito corredor com o objetivo de chegar a cozinha, mas parou ao ver de relance uma fraca luz azul vindo da sala. Curiosa entrou no local e notou a T.V ligada exibindo o que parecia ser um programa humorístico. De frente á ela sentado no sofá gasto estava o loiro mais velho, que a olhava em questionamento.

- Não consigo dormir. - Deu de ombros, envergonhada.

- Oh! - Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em entendimento e logo sorriu envergonhado. - Desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. Acho que você também não conseguiu dormir por isso, não é?

- Meu filho é escandaloso até quando transa.- Resmungou um tanto emburrado. - Oe Sakura-chan não fique aí parada, sente-se aqui. -Indicou o lugar ao seu lado no sofá se endireitando. Seus olhos verdes acompanharam o movimento da mão esquerda dele e então notou.

Aquilo que a fizera corar tanto e torcer para que a escuridão fosse o suficiente para esconder seu rubor.

Ele estava apenas com uma espécie de samba canção. E ela nunca vira um homem ficar tão desejável em uma.

Sentiu-se envergonhada, quando ele, com uma expressão confusa a olhou.

E então ela se lembrou de sua condição. Ela estava usando somente uma calcinha e uma blusa regata. Ele não parecia se importar, então por que ela se importaria?

Respirou fundo tentando fazer o rubor de suas bochechas desaparecer -sem nenhum sucesso- e caminhou o mais tranquilamente que sua pernas -traíras!- bambas permitiam.

Quando ela se sentou no sofá, um pouco distante do homem, ele lhe lançou um sorriso e talvez possa ter sido só impressão, mas jurara que ele tinha se aproximado mais dela. A dúvida se tornou certeza quando ele passou um braço - não muito, nem pouco musculoso - ao redor de sua cintura e a trouxe ainda mais para si.

Ela olhou-o em confusão.

Ele sorriu.

- Se não se importar eu gostaria de deitar Sakura-chan. - Quase sussurrou. Os olhos azuis brilhantes encarando os seus. -mas para isso você teria que deitar junto. Não se importa não é?

- Ah... -Piscou. - N-Não.

Repreendeu-se por gaguejar sentindo-se uma virgem.

Ele começou a se deitar e a levar junto consigo. A acomodou entre seu corpo e o sofá. Ficando de frente com a -Ignorada- T.V. O corpo feminino quase em cima do seu, a cabeça e um braço semi-flexionado se encontravam apoiados em seu peitoral. O braço dele ainda a envolvendo.

-Tudo bem aí? - O rosto dele estava perigosamente perto do seu. - Está confortável?

-Sim, não se preocupe. - Ela lhe disse. E aquilo foi tudo.

Ambos incomodados com o silêncio direcionaram seus olhares para onde agora passava um daqueles filmes que todos já sabiam de cor.

E então, a T.V piscou e apagou. E ela notou que a energia havia acabado.

_- Ah Naruto-kun..._

Droga!

Uma da manhã...

_-Naruto-Kun..._

Os gemidos ainda não haviam parado, e tanto ela como Minato estavam constrangidos demais para falar alguma coisa. Eles ainda estavam deitados no sofá, na mesma posição. A mão dela passeava inconscientemente pelo peitoral e pelo abdômen, traçando círculos por entre os músculos.

- Hum... Sakura? - A chamou. O tom em sua voz era sério. - Você poderia parar de fazer o que está fazendo, por favor?

- O que...? Ah! Desculpe. -Retirou sua mão envergonhada.

- Não me entenda mal. Mas se você continuasse assim... - Ele parou. E ela levantou a cabeça em questionamento, apoiando sua mão delicada nele. O loiro bufou.

Constrangida e um tanto triste ela lutou para se sentar, dando-lhe as costas.

Mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo? Estava _alisando_ o pai do seu melhor amigo. Tudo bem que ele não parecia ser, afinal quem o via de longe podia jurar que ele e Naruto eram irmãos. Minato decididamente não parecia ter mais de vinte e oito anos. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de...

Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. Ele a moveu colocando uma de suas pernas de cada lado do corpo feminino, os braços a apertavam por baixo dos seios desprotegidos, o hálito quente trazendo arrepios por todo seu corpo. E então ele a puxou bruscamente fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo. A grande ereção se encaixando entre suas nádegas.

- Ah! - Não pode deixar de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. O membro avantajado ainda estava protegido pela única peça de roupa que ele usava, mas ela podia sentir cada pulsação. Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente a deixando molhada, pronta para ser invadida.

-Agora entende? - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. A voz rouca só a excitou mais. - Se continuasse Sakura... - Ele soltou suas mãos e elas escorregaram até suas nádegas apertando-as.- Pergunte... Pergunte o que eu faria...

- O-o que? -Ela soltou um pouco alto demais.

- Shiuu. Não quer que eles nos ouçam, não é? - Advertiu. - Vê a mesinha ali? Eu a faria se apoiar nela, arrancaria sua calcinha e abriria suas pernas... Pergunte. E depois?

- E depois? -Perguntou com certa dificuldade.

A voz rouca sussurrou.

-Minha língua... Por toda sua intimidade.

Como demonstração ele passeou com sua língua por toda a extensão do pescoço até chegar em sua orelha.

- A penetrando, provando seu sabor... - Kami! Ela estava dolorida de tão excitada. -Eu a levaria ao céu pequena, mas... -Sua voz adquiriu um tom sério. - Não posso.

Ele se levantou subitamente tirando-a de seu colo, e passou pela porta sumindo na escuridão, deixando para trás uma garota, confusa, frustrada e excitada. Ele não fizera isso com ela, não é? Ele não a excitara só para deixá-la na mão. Oh, ele ia se arrepender por isso.

Ela foi para a cozinha, encontrando-o de costas para ela na frente do balcão, provavelmente bebendo um copo de água. Esperou até ele terminar e se virar em direção á ela. Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa ela o empurrou com força contra o balcão e rapidamente baixou a única peça de roupa que ele usava, liberando a grande ereção. Sexo oral não era uma opção, concluiu. Não caberia em sua boca. Mas ainda podia instigá-lo. Pegou-o com a mão cuidadosamente.

- Mas o que- Não pôde terminar. Sentiu algo úmido e quente passar por toda a extensão de seu membro. - Saku- Ela não o deixaria falar, estava decidida. Não queria ouvir uma negativa dele. Se pôs de joelhos em uma posição mais confortável e beijou a ponta de sua ereção, fazendo-o se arquear. Continuou a estimulá-lo com a boca o máximo que podia. Olhou para cima, mas não esperava vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele a olhava, os olhos semi-cerrados não escondia o desejo das orbes azuis. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos de tal força que ele usava para se segurar no balcão. Pequenos grunhidos saiam de sua garganta e ele estava suando. Sentiu o membro em suas mãos pulsar. Em seus lábios sentiu algo salgado e concluiu que ele estava prestes a gozar. E então, pela sua vingança, ela parou. Afastou-se bruscamente e riu baixo.

Ele a olhava furioso. Era difícil -quase impossível- deixar Namikaze Minato furioso, mas ela conseguira e pagaria por isso.

- Desculpe, mas não posso. - Ela riu e deu meia volta.

Ja estava no corredor quando alguém a prensou contra a parede, não podia vê-lo, pois estava de costas, mas tinha certeza de quem era. Nem ele nem ela disseram mais nada.

O loiro passou um de seus braços pela cintura dela e a fez se empinar contra seu membro. Ele não se dera o trabalho de se vestir. Se não fosse pela calcinha, ele já estaria dentro dela.

Sakura gemeu baixo quando ele começou a dar leves arremetidas contra ela, abrindo-a, lubrificando-a, e a deixando pronta para ele. A mão que estava sobre seu ventre a mantendo naquela posição desceu ponto sua calcinha de lado para penetrá-la com o indicador e o médio, simulando o que seu membro faria. Mas ele não prosseguiria com isso, já não agüentava mais se segurar. Sakura estava molhada e pronta para recebê-lo.

Ele a virou e retirou sua calcinha rapidamente, pegou-a em seu colo e a rosada circundou sua cintura com as pernas. As mãos grandes seguraram em suas nádegas baixando-a de uma só vez em direção a ereção latejante. Sakura reprimiu um grito enquanto afundava suas unhas nas costas masculinas_. Kami-Sama! _Ele era uma tremenda presença em seu corpo. Segurou-o firmemente com as pernas enquanto seu interior lutava para acomodá-lo.

Ele distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço alvo e logo em seguida seus lábios encontraram os dela. Sua língua pediu passagem e ela a concedeu. Os dois se beijaram com fome, suas línguas travam uma batalha perdida por controle. Enquanto isso Minato retirou seu membro lentamente fazendo a garota resmungar em seus lábios. E voltou a se afundar em perdição. Ele voltou a fazer aquilo, uma... Duas... Três vezes... Lenta e profundamente.

- Mais... Por Kami!... Mais... -Ele lhe deu o que desejava. Começou a bombear rapidamente, colocando tanta força que ela tinha certeza que ficaria dolorida. Suas costas batiam repetidamente contra a parede. Logo pela manhã ela descobriria que ali ficaria um hematoma. Mas agora isso não importava. Tudo que lhe interessava era o tamanho prazer que sentia. Chegava a lhe doer. Queria gritar, mas não podia. Seus dois amigos finalmente haviam se aquietado e provavelmente estavam dormindo. Não queria alarmá-los. Se os dois os vissem assim seria vergonhoso demais.

- Droga! - Minato praguejou baixinho quando sentiu Sakura se contrair e se enterrou profundamente deixando jorrar sua semente ao mesmo tempo em que ela gozava. O último gemido sendo abafado por um beijo molhado.

Cansado e ofegante ele cuidadosamente se sentou no chão frio sem sair de dentro dela. A mesma, exausta deixou sua cabeça descansar na curvatura do pescoço masculino.

- E então...?

- Esse vai ser nosso segredinho. - Ele sorriu. - Tem planos para o resto da madrugada? -Perguntou rindo baixinho.

- Hum... Acho que não. - Disse rindo também.

- Então que tal irmos lá pro meu quarto brincar de ginecologista? -_Céus! Ele realmente era pai do Naruto._ Pensou ao notar o grande sorriso -nada inocente- em sua face.

- Por que não? -Riu feliz.

Ele se levantou apoiando uma de suas mãos no chão, enquanto com a outra a segurava. E seguiu tateando pelas paredes até achar seu quarto.

E ele não foi nada delicado ao fechá-la. O loiro mais novo podia ser seu filho, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não se vingaria não é? Hum... Mas talvez devesse agradecê-lo depois. Mas só talvez...

Mas agora ele mostraria a Sakura que não é só o filho dele que é insaciável.

De manhã ele a levou sorrateiramente até o quarto dela e voltou para o seu, para que tanto Hinata quanto Naruto não desconfiassem de nada.

Logo a pequena casa ficou movimentada, com dois homens - felizes após a noite de sexo - revigorados carregando as malas até o carro e duas garotas - doloridas- vendo-os de queixo caído. Era tão sinistro que eles até pareciam brilhar.

Sakura já estava indo em direção ao carro, quando a voz de um Naruto - que havia voltado para pegar as coisas da namorada - escandalizado chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Oe Sakura-Chan! Por que sua calcinha 'tá no corredor?

Ferrou!

Gostaram?

Sim?

Não? =3

Bom, deixem coments para mim saber sua opinião ^w^

bjão minna *o*


End file.
